Tu primer beso
by dreamy girl' 16
Summary: tony a estado tratando de confesarle a pepper sus sentimientos desde el termino de la invasion makluan pero por el trabjo de iron man no a podido y pepper parece cansarse de eso... pepperony
1. No puedes seguir asi

**¡No puedes seguir así!**

Había pasado apenas una semana desde el ataque makluan, tony había intentado muchas veces invitar a salir a pepper en una cita oficial para declararle sus sentimientos, pero las misiones del equipo iron man absorbían cada vez más su tiempo, ese día en la academia tony había citado a pepper en el almuerzo y esta vez nada le impediría invitarla.

Tony subió a la terraza de la academia y con placer observo a pepper sentada en su lugar habitual para almorzar, el mismo donde la vio por primera vez, no había cambiado demasiado desde entonces, a excepción que ahora tenía su cabello más largo y tenía las curvas en su lugar…

-¿Tony? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la chica algo confundida, en ese momento, para gran vergüenza de tony, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola con cara de baboso y una enorme sonrisa, tony bajo la mirada algo sonrojado, eso no era buen presagio, camino hacia ella con paso inseguro.

-hola pep, ¿cómo va tu día? –pregunto con el tono más despreocupado del que fue capaz

-muy bien y ¿el tuyo? –respondió ella alegremente

-igual, oye pep, yo… me preguntaba… quiero decir… hay algo que quisiera decirte desde el otro día, ya sabes… después de la invasión makluan… –_"porque esto resulta tan difícil"_ pensó tony _"fue mucho más fácil invitar a salir a whitney"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de pepper y sus ojos reflejaron ilusión, esto infundio valor a tony que inspiro aire y sus pulmones se llenaron de determinación, miro a pepper a los ojos y las siguientes palabras salieron de sus labios con fluidez— pepper sé que tarde bastante para decirlo, pero debes saber que desde hace tiempo que yo…

El teléfono de tony sonó, y todo rastro de ilusión desapareció por completo del rostro de pepper

-yo… amm… parece que alguien trata de asaltar el banco –dijo tony sobándose el cuello- ¿Hablamos luego?

Pepper se limitó a bajar de su asiento y pasar de largo al lado de tony, mirando fijamente la puerta de la terraza y caminando con decisión hacia ella.

Tony bajo la cabeza mientras por medio de extremis se ponía su armadura y volaba en dirección al banco.

Pepper bajo las escaleras completamente frustrada en realidad comenzaba a sentir verdadera pena por whitney, definitivamente nunca más volvería a juzgarla tony siempre ponía en primer lugar a iron man y todo lo relacionado con eso, _"no puedo creer que me haya hecho ilusiones" _pensó pepper con tristeza, tony jamás me tomaría en serio…

-Auch! –se quejó pepper se había chocado de frente con alguien y había caído de espaldas

-Discúlpame –dijo una voz aterciopelada— por favor, déjame ayudarte

Pepper tomo la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, y al instante se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad.

-Descuida, no tiene importancia –dijo pepper algo aturdida por su mirada, el chico asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más se alejó, dejando a pepper confundida aún más frustrada de lo que estaba.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, al sonar la campana pepper se dispuso a salir de la escuela en dirección a la armería cruzo la calle…

En ese momento todo se volvió completamente borroso, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, 1. Pepper volteo y alcanzo a ver una camioneta todo terreno que iba a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ella, 2. Iron man salió de la nada tomándola entre sus brazos en el instante exacto antes de que la camioneta la alcanzara con un golpe letal 3. La camioneta chirrió frenando, al tiempo que iron man bajaba a pepper con cuidado y se enfrentaba con el conductor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! –grito tony completamente furioso dentro de su armadura— ¡pudiste haberla matado idiota!

Pepper se sentía mareada y confundida, el conductor de la todo terreno se bajó y para sorpresa de pepper se trataba del mismo chico apuesto que horas antes se tropezó con ella.

-lo lamento mucho –dijo con serenidad— no eh podido verla… yo me distraje –admitió, pepper salió de su estado de shock y se acercó a ellos

-tony está bien, fue un accidente ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo pepper con sensatez,

-pepper este tipo estuvo a punto de matarte…

-pero no lo hizo por suerte tú estabas ahí, además también fue mi culpa yo no mire bien antes de cruzar –pepper no estaba muy segura de por qué defendía a aquel chico desconocido que había estado a punto de matarla de hecho ella también debería estar enojada, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella no lo estaba— además me debes esa conversación, ¿recuerdas? –dijo pepper con el tony más seductor del que fue capaz, estaba usando todos sus recursos disponibles para evitarle a ese chico un problema legal e incluso tratándose de tony la eterna suspensión de su permiso para conducir.

-Está bien –acepto tony que no parecía darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de pepper, tony se volvió para mirar al chico de ojos grises- espero mires bien por donde conduces –dijo con un tono severo y amenazador, a continuación volvió a tonar a pepper en brazos y voló en dirección a la armería.

-bien ya estamos aquí –dijo pepper y la ilusión volvió a inundarla por completo- ¿Qué es lo querías decirme?

-bueno yo…

-_Se encuentran lecturas del fantasma rondando Star Internacional _–anuncio la voz robótica de la computadora

-amm… pepper… -comenzó a decir tony al tiempo que se ponía su armadura por medio de extremis

-¡NO! –estallo pepper- ¡BASTA! tony, no puedes seguir corriendo cada vez que tu computadora dice que hay al algún villano en la ciudad, ¿sabes?, también existe la policía, el FBI, la CIA, MOSAT, Servicio Secreto e incluso SHIELD. ¡No puedes seguir así! y sinceramente yo tampoco, siempre tengo mendigar un poco e tu tiempo y recibir las sobras de él, no puedo seguir esperando a que algún día tengas cinco minutos para invitarme a salir y por si fuera poco para salir en verdad y no como lo hacías con whitney, realmente comienzo a sentir pena por ella al haber sido la pareja de alguien tan insensible y egoísta como tú

- _¡Alerta! Línea de seguridad violada, intrusos en el sector B_ –anuncio apremiante la computadora

-pepper en verdad debo ir… lo siento –dijo tony realmente triste al escuchar las palabras de pepper, cerro el casco de la armadura y salió volando de la armería

Pepper lo observo irse con lágrimas de rabia corriendo por sus mejillas.

—**°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—**

—**°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia a mí en especial si pero bueno me gustaría escuchar su opinión, sin importar que, sean sinceros quiero mejorar.**


	2. Una invitación inesperada

**Una invitación inesperada.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado parada mirando fijamente a la nada y a la vez el lugar exacto en el que iron man había desaparecido, aceptando sus lágrimas silenciosas, al fin suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de la armería.

Al día siguiente pepper hizo todo lo humanamente posible por ignorar y evitar a tony star, incluso había pasado el almuerzo con happy, quien la había invitado al cine pero pepper le había dicho que lo pensaría, aun cuando había esperado la llegada de esa película (los juegos del hambre 2: En llamas), solo faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases terminaran, pepper miro distraídamente de lado cuando de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que llamo su atención, un par se profundos ojos grises, el dueño de aquellos ojos le sostuvo la mirada a pepper, ella pensó un instante en desviar la vista y mirar a otro lado pero decidió mostrar que no la intimidaba.

-Señor Darcy ¿sería tan amable de decirme el resultado de la ecuación? –pregunto el profesor con seriedad, el chico se tomó un instante en liberar la mirada de pepper y dirigirla al frente.

-claro es… -el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, interrumpiendo lo que sería la respuesta del chico.

"_Se llama Darcy"_ era todo en lo que podía pensar pepper, fue la última en salir del aula, completamente distraída…

-Auch! –exclamo pepper mientras caía sentada dándose un buen golpe y tirando sus libros al suelo.

-cuanto lo siento, ha sido mi culpa –dijo una voz familiar, pepper levanto la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con un par de ojos grises extrañamente conocidos.

-¿dime es una costumbre tuya chocar conmigo? –pregunto pepper con ironía, el chico de los ojos grises sonrió.

-sé que está mal decirlo pero no es algo tan molesto para mí. –comento con descaro. Pepper levanto las cejas.

-creo que es por qué no sientes esos golpes –dijo pepper divertida, ambos rieron.

-soy Brandon por ciento, Brandon Darcy –dijo presentándose

-pepper potts

-un placer conocerte pepper

-gracias

-déjame compensarte, por favor –pidió brandon.

-¿compensarme?

-sí, ya sabes por todos esos golpes y caídas, pero sobre todo por casi arrollarte con mi auto el otro día, la… intervención de iron man no me dio tiempo para disculparme contigo -Pepper suspiro, el repentino recordatorio de tony no le hizo nada bien- entonces, que dices vamos a ver esa nueva película de la que todos hablan es... en llamas ¿no?

Ahí estaba, una vez más la tentación, pepper había hablado de lo mucho que quería ver esa película para ver si tony captaba su indirecta y la invitaba a verla juntos, pero, para como estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora, tal vez no debía esperar más.

-yo… pues… no lo sé.

-¿vas a ir a verla con alguien más? –insinuó brandon

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno es solo que yo… esc… te vi con happy hogan en el almuerzo… y a decir verdad pasas mucho tiempo con james rodas y… tony star

-oh!, eso, bueno no saldré con ninguno de ellos

-dices que no te interesa salir con ninguno de ellos

-ya eh salido con happy en el pasado.

-a… entonces… que hay de rodas y star

-bueno técnicamente salgo con ellos todo el tiempo, para ser sincera paso demasiado tiempo con ellos, pero ambos son solo amigos –pepper dijo eso ultimo con un nudo en la garganta

-eso… parece molestarte –percibió brandon

-¡no!, claro que no –se apresuró a decir pepper

-bueno en ese caso irías conmigo.

-si por supuesto

-genial… y tú sabes cuándo es la premier

-sí, es en tres días.

-mmm… tres días… eso es mucho tiempo ¿qué tal si cenamos esta noche?

-¿esta noche? Debo pedir permiso, pero de acuerdo.

-entonces paso por ti a las 8

-perfecto… solo debo advertirte una cosa

-¿sí?

-mi…papa es, agente especial del FBI y puede ser un poco sobreprotector.

Brandon rio.

-bien, gracias por el dato, en ese caso me asegurare de llevar puesto un chaleco antibalas –esta vez fue el turno de pepper para reír, mientras lo veía alejarse.

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sean muy felices.**

**Chocolates para todos. :3**


End file.
